


Change isn't all bad

by HollsteinsYellowPillow



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, sales assistant au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 15:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9188321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollsteinsYellowPillow/pseuds/HollsteinsYellowPillow
Summary: All Alex wanted was a new leather jacket, and on top of that she got a whole load of confusion and feelings.





	

Did Alex need another leather jacket? Absolutely not. But much like Kara and her potstickers, she just couldn’t get enough of them. Her collection was too big for her closet, so her jackets were thrown across chairs and hooks behind doors, yet she continued to buy more. Today was no different, she’d had a stressful day at work and knew that her favourite store would have new stock in, she just hoped there would be some good leather too.   
Alex pulled up just outside the scary looking store. She discovered it during her punk rock phase and spent most of her free time in there during said phase. She took Kara with her once, as she was dying to know where Alex went all the time, but as soon as they pulled up, Kara knew it wasn’t for her. Ever since then, it’s been just Alex. She didn’t mind though, she liked having time to fully browse everything and make sure she made the right decision before splurging. Today was no different. She walked in with her usual, casual swagger that she often didn’t realise had a certain effect on people. She was greeted by Alicia, who was finishing up serving another customer. Most of the staff knew her by now, which reaffirmed just how often Alex came here. She headed straight for the back of the store, knowing that that’s where all the new stuff would be.   
“Hey Alex”  
“Danvers”  
“good to see you again Alex”   
She acknowledged the greetings from the other sales assistants and finally reached the new stuff. Just before she can get her hands on what looks like a stunning leather jacket however, someone pushes her aside.   
“Excuse me?!” Alex exclaimed.   
“Sorry hot stuff, but I need to get all of this out before 5 and my manager will kill me if I don’t” a short, pretty brunette replied.   
“I’m sure your manager might also kill you for being rude to customers” Alex retorted as she turned towards the smaller girl.   
“Not really, I’ll just explain that you were in the way, and preventing me from doing my job,” The brunette had a massive grin on her face, showing off her dimples and Alex couldn’t help but be distracted by them, as she tried to think of a witty response.   
“well uh, I, I just, uhm, just let me grab that jacket and I’ll leave you alone so you can finish your job,” Alex stumbled over her words but still managed to lace the sentence with her usual sarcasm.   
“Sure,” the brunette stepped aside. “See you around, sorry, what’s your name?”  
“Danvers,”  
“See you around, Danvers” she called out as Alex headed towards the mirror furthest away from her.   
“yeah, I really hope not,” she muttered under her breath.   
~~~~  
Later that night Alex couldn’t stop thinking about the brunette and her stupid, smug grin and those stupid smug dimples and her no bullshit stance, so she did what she always did when she needed help, she called Kara.   
20 minutes later Kara arrived with bags full of Chinese food. She let herself in and settled next to Alex on the couch, who was just pouring herself another glass of wine. Kara reached into the bag and took out a box of potstickers and offered Alex some before digging in herself.   
“So, what’s up?” Kara asked, her mouth full of food.   
“Please Kara, swallow your food first,” Alex said with a laugh. She took a massive gulp of wine. “I’m not sure, something just happened today and I haven’t really stopped thinking about it. It’s nothing really, but being around you tends to clear my head a little, so I figured it might do now,”  
“Alright then, spill. I can’t help you if you’re being all vague and mysterious,” Kara teased.   
“I know, I know, it’s just that I’m not even sure what it was,” Alex hesitated before she continued. “I went to buy another leather jacket,” Kara rolled her eyes and Alex shot her a death glare and took this moment to down her glass of wine before she told the rest of the story. “Anyway, I went to buy another jacket, and there was this girl, and I’m assuming she’s a new employee because I’ve never seen her before, but she was so rude to me, and I don’t know, it’s just weird because everyone else there is so friendly and I don’t understand why they’d hire someone like that and..” Alex started rambling and Kara put her hand up to stop her.   
“Wait, you made me come over because someone was rude to you?” she sighed.   
“what? No, I made you come over because I can’t stop thinking about it, about her. You’re probably right, it’s stupid and I shouldn’t have called you over for it. Do you want to watch a movie instead? I’ll let you pick, as an apology,” Kara’s eyes lit up and Alex immediately knew she was going to regret that.   
~~~~  
It took Alex a full week to go back to the store, the brunette’s smug face still stuck in the back of her mind. She had a list of witty and sarcastic remarks ready for if the smaller woman dared to say anything to her. She barely even set foot inside when she heard that voice.   
“Danvers! I thought I’d scared you off when you didn’t show up again,” Alex looked up to see that grin walking towards her, her hands on her swaying hips. Alex mimicked the position and stood a little straighter, trying to intimidate the other woman with her height.   
“Yeah uh, I’ve been busy,” Wow real smooth Alex. She shook her head at herself and then walked around the woman, hands still on her hips. “anything good come in?”   
“Yeah,” there was a slight pause. “you,”  
Alex stopped in her tracks and slowly turned on her heels.   
“Stop that,” she said, pointing her finger at the other girl’s face and bending over a little. “I didn’t come here to be mocked and sassed, I come here because I know the staff can be trusted and the clothes are good. Clearly, I was wrong about the staff though, since they hired you,”  
“wow, chill Danvers, I was only joking,” the Latina held her hands up in defeat, and then extended her right hand. “let’s start over and I’ll try to be nicer, Maggie Sawyer,” she looked genuinely apologetic and Alex looked at Maggie’s extended hand and shook it. “You know my name,”  
~~~~  
Over the next couple of weeks, Alex and Maggie actually became friends, or at least friendly. Maggie still teased Alex every chance she got, but it was friendly banter now, rather than rudeness. Alex still had the image of Maggie at the back of her mind, but her smug grin had been replaced by soft eyes and a genuine smile. She still didn’t know what that meant, but it was okay, because her and Maggie were friends, and Alex could really use one of those.   
The first time they hung out together, Maggie took her to a dive bar, a bar that would soon become their regular, where Alex quickly learned that Maggie was awful at pool, but made up for it in flirting. She wasn’t shy, but when Maggie commented on her finger placement on the pool table with a wink, or when she’d suggest that Alex’s mouth must be good for more than just talking science, she’d often be lost for words, feeling the all too familiar blush crawl up to her cheeks. She’d usually just bite her lip and laugh it off, telling Maggie to stop being silly, but it did something to her insides that she couldn’t explain. When her and Maggie shared tragic childhood stories, and Maggie reached over to touch her arm when she told her about Jeremiah, it felt as though Alex’s arm was burning, even long after Maggie let go. When Maggie hugged her goodnight every time they hung out, Alex felt this knot in her stomach whenever she had to let go. She no longer thought this was just what friends felt.   
~~~~  
“I can’t explain it, Kara, there’s just a feeling,” Alex said to her sister as they enjoyed their weekly sister night.   
“What kind of feeling?” Kara asked, leaning forward a little.  
“like, whenever she touches me, it just feels right, and when she lets go, I feel like something is missing. I’ve never felt like this before, Kara, I don’t know what it means, or what to do now,” Alex frowned and let out a sigh. She wasn’t used to things being like this, she liked things to be straightforward, and for them to have a logical, scientific explanation. This was just confusing and frustrating and so exhausting.   
“Alex,” Kara said softly as she reached over to hold Alex’s hand. “It kinda sounds like you like her,”  
“Of course I like her, she’s funny and witty and smart,”  
Kara shook her head. “No, I mean, it sounds like you like like her,” Kara emphasized the second like and she looked at Alex, who looked confused.   
“I’m not gay,” was all she said. “that can’t be it, Kara, I would know if it was,”  
“Okay, then maybe I’m wrong,” Kara admitted, before changing the subject as she could see her sister growing uncomfortable. 

Later, when Alex was alone again, she started to think about what Kara had said. She would know if that’s what it was, right? Surely, she would know if she liked women, she’s almost thirty. And yet, Alex couldn’t get the thought out of her brain. Maybe she was. But if she was, then what would happen?  
~~~~  
The next time Alex and Maggie hang out, she is a nervous wreck. Her hands shake when she’s playing pool, and she misses every shot. Maggie even manages to beat her, which says a lot.   
“You okay, Danvers?” Maggie asked, concern laced in her voice.   
“Yeah, yeah I’m fine, just distracted,” she mutters, avoiding Maggie’s gaze.   
“hey,” Maggie placed her finger under Alex’s chin and lifted her head to match her eyes. “Whatever it is, you can talk to me, okay?”   
Alex nodded, “thanks Mags”  
“Anytime,” Maggie was about to turn back to the pool table, to set up another round, when Alex spoke up.   
“Mags? Is it alright if we finish up for tonight? I just, I gotta get home, I’ve got work early tomorrow,”  
“Are you sure you don’t just want to avoid the humiliation of losing again?” Maggie teased, but she grabbed her jacket and bag anyway.   
They headed outside and as usual, hugged each other goodbye.   
“Feel better” Maggie whispered into Alex’s shoulder before she pulled away. Alex reached over and grabbed her arm, pulling her closer again. She leant in and gently pressed her lips against Maggie’s, her entire body overcome with a rush of adrenaline. The kiss lasted barely a couple of seconds.   
“Wow,” Maggie breathed out.   
“was that okay? Should I have done that, I’m sorry, I just, I’ve been feeling like something’s off and Kara suggested it might be because I like you, and so I’m exploring that but I didn’t’ mean to do something that wasn’t okay, I just,”   
“Hey, Alex, calm down,” Maggie said in the softest voice Alex had ever heard her use. “That, that was more than okay, don’t worry about it,”   
Alex sighed out in relief. “it was? Oh, thank god,”   
“So?” Maggie asked.   
“So what?” Alex frowned, confused as to what Maggie meant.   
“Did it explain why you’ve been feeling off?”   
Alex looked at her with a twinkle in her eye and bit her lip. “I’m not sure, I think I should do it again, just to be sure,” She said with a teasing smile before pulling Maggie closer so their faces were inches apart.   
“I think,” Maggie breathed “that’s a great idea,” before she closed the gap between them again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! I hope you guys enjoyed reading this as much as i enjoyed exploring this world, as i've never written sanvers before. Let me know what you think :')


End file.
